


Secret Love

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Secret Relationship, fake exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Like two criminals with the dream to steal,Not a trace to be found of the way we feel.With our hearts on line, we give in and we get away.





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous on CuriousCat: 85. Snow White and David/Prince Charming

Mary Margaret sucked at keeping secrets. Ever since she was a little girl, everyone knew not to tell her a damn thing or else it’d get all over. Yet, when it came to her own secrets, she somehow could manage that.

 

She stood leaning up against the wall, glaring out at the horizon before her. David danced with Kathryn, which was just what his step-father wanted. Mary Margaret herself was dodging Victor Whale, her father’s choice for her. Albert Spencer and Leopold Blanchard were rivals at their law firm, one claiming the other always stole his best clients. Therefor, they wanted their kids to have zero to do with one another.

 

Fate had other plans. Mary Margaret and David had been in the same freshman economics course and had fallen head over heels with one another. The minute their fathers found out, they insisted that they broke it off. The two didn’t listen at first, until one thing lead to another and they had a huge blow out at an event they attended, right in front of both their families. Mary Margaret stormed off to be comforted by her step-sister, while David went to drink his sorrows away with his buddies.

 

It had been two weeks since and already; Leopold and Albert were pushing for the kids to move on. Kathryn Midas was beautiful, smart and the daughter of Albert’s partner at the firm. David and her marrying would be a match made in Heaven. Victor Whale was a med school student, who could provide for Mary Margaret and leave Leopold with few worries for his little girl.

 

The song ended and Mary Margaret turned to her step-sister. “I’m gonna go get some air,” she said.

Regina tilted her head. “Leopold and Mom are going to get you to dance with Victor at some point tonight.”

Mary Margaret waved her off. “I know, I know. I just need a smoke.”

“Thought you quit.”

“As far as Cora and Dad know, of course I did.”

 

Mary Margaret walked out of the function hall, into the crisp fall Maine air. She walked around to the side of the building, but didn’t fish through her purse for the carton of cigarettes she had purchased that morning. Instead, she waited until she felt a pair of arms lift her up and spin her around, causing a smile to go across her face.

 

“You are such a nerd,” she said.

David chuckled, kissing her passionately for a moment before setting her on the ground. “But I’m your nerd.”

“Of course.”

“I’ve got the plane tickets,” he said.

Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around his neck. “And I’ve got the dress.”

“There’s just one thing.”

 

David reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring his mother had given him. It had been hers through her marriage to David’s father. He slid the emerald ring onto her left ring finger, which caused her to smile.

 

“I’ll meet you at the airport at midnight,” she whispered.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Once we’re married, our parents can’t keep us apart.”

David grinned, leaning his forehead against hers. “Las Vegas, here we come.”


End file.
